


Let It Bake For 15 Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Hints of rimming, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Unsafe Sex, fucking in the cockpit, hint of breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i love ironic titlessome creampie shance for the soul





	Let It Bake For 15 Minutes

Hot moans and soft panting filled the hot air, two bodies writhing against one another in the cockpit of the Blue Lion. A slim figure arched his back, muscles tense as he let out a whimper of pleasure, tongue lolling out as he gasped desperately, trying to fill his lungs with fresh air.

The one below him grunted, fingers digging hot, painful bruises into his hips and thighs. Shiro growled thickly, watching as Lance shuddered at the sound, the younger man grinding himself down on Shiro’s cock. Lance was so pretty, skin flushed a dusky pink, nipples hard and distracting as he rose himself up and allowed himself to fall back down, seating himself back in Shiro’s lap. 

Shiro licked his lips greedily, grey eyes roaming over the other man, trying to take everything in at once. Lance’s pretty cock was leaking, bouncing along with the young man’s movements. Shiro bets that Lance’s thighs were aching by now, judging by the little shivers whenever the blue paladin lifted himself up and the rougher way he sat back down on Shiro’s cock. He groaned lowly, the soft squelch of the lube helping Shiro glide back into the warm, wet warmth inside his boyfriend, muscles clenching and quivering as he brushed against Lance’s prostate.

Lance whined softly, grinding his hips into sharp little jolting circles, gasping out a desperate plea for Shiro to touch him, touch him, mark him, pull him close and fuck him hard.

The black paladin chuckled, raising his metallic arm and cradling the back of Lance’s neck, pulling the younger man down for a brief, open-mouthed kiss. Shiro pulled back, nibbling on Lance’s swollen lower lips for a moment before breaking the kiss, allowing the fingers of his metallic hand to rub softly against Lance’s neck, the slightest pressure being placed on his neck making the other’s breath pick up, head rolling back limply as he gasped.

“Look at you, so pretty,” Shiro breathed, leaning back in the pilot chair, grin sharp and hungry when Lance paused, voice coming out in a breathless whimper, “Gonna mark you up so good, make you leak with me from your pretty little hole. You want that, sweetheart? Wanna have my cum staining your insides?”

Lance moaned hotly, nodding as he went back to moving up and down on Shiro’s cock, picking up speed as he hurtled closer to the brink. Shiro’s husky voice and the praise he spoke helping the younger man shudder closer to his orgasm, his own voice spilling out in desperate gasps and pleas for more, “Please, please, please, I need it, need you in me, please Shiro.”

Shiro hummed and gripped Lance’s hips, stilling the younger man and hearing his soft whine as his movements came to a stop, Shiro’s long, thick cock resting in his ass. Shiro throbbed painfully, feeling the hot clutch of Lance’s inner walls fluttering around him as he tried to start moving his hips again.

Shiro tried to look at Lance sternly, the hint of a smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth, “Now sweetheart, what’d we say you should call me if you wanted to have me come inside you?”

Lance whimpered, shivering as he slumped forwards, forehead resting in the crook where Shiro’s neck met his shoulder, “Plea-please, Darling, please, I need it, need you to come inside me, please,” He whined, shifting his hips just the slightest bit, gasping sharply when Shiro lifted Lance’s hips up and forced them back down harshly, the older man cooing at Lance’s loud wail.

“That’s it, so good for me, such a good pretty boy, my sweetheart is,” Shiro cooed, fucking Lance hard and fast, the other man going limp, wrapping long, slender arms around Shiro’s neck as his boyfriend went to town. 

The harsh fucking built up their orgasms quickly, and soon Lance found himself desperately holding on to the edge, wanting to come to the feeling of Shiro filling his ass with his seed, “Please, please, please,” He gasped, shuddering and rocking into Shiro’s movements.

Shiro chuckled and nibbled at Lance’s neck softly, turning his head to whisper hotly in the tanned young man’s ear, “Of course, sweetheart. Go ahead, come for me, let me feel how badly you want Darling to come inside your pretty ass.”

Lance whined and shivered through his climax, vision whiting out for a second as his cock spilled out between the two of them messily, painting the line of Shiro’s abs with sticky release as he went limp. He heard Shiro grunt, softly cursing as his thrusting came to a stop, pulling Lance’s hips down harshly to grind against Shiro as the black paladin spilled his hot release into Lance’s clean ass.

They sat there together, Lance’s shivers slowly subsiding, trying to get their breathing under control before pulling away from their sticky embrace. Lance hummed, lifting his head and turning to share a few, soft sweet kisses with Shiro, “Hmmm, didn’t think you were gonna cum inside me today.”

Shiro chuckled and smiled lightly at Lance, rubbing his boyfriend’s back softly, knowing how killer riding someone could be for one’s back, “Can’t help it when you look so good,” He hummed, pulling away and turning his gaze down to where he still lay buried inside Lance, a shiver running down his spine as he slowly, gently pulled himself out. 

Shiro watched hungrily as his come seeped out of Lance, dripping down the curve of the other man’s ass cheeks slowly. He groaned, pulling Lance back to nuzzle him affectionately, mouthing at his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders as he whispered in Lance’s ear, “Y’look good enough to eat. Next time I should clean you up with my tongue when we’re done.”

Lance shivered and moaned, tipping his head back, a mischievous grin stretching his lips as he raked his nails gently over Shiro’s shoulders, “Who said we couldn’t do it now?” He purred, laughing softly at Shiro’s impatient growl, his boyfriend picking him up and laying him back on Blue’s control panel.

Lance tilted his head back and shut his eyes, losing himself to Shiro’s talented tongue.


End file.
